godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna's Nightmare
Luna's Nightmare Is a written Music Video created by 2091riveraisrael, revealing a story about a Nightmare that Princess Luna has had about the FS7 Invasion Of Equestria. The Fanfic was set to take place, before the events of the Plague of Equestira. Setting Unknown Date, Takes place somewhere before the Plague Of Equestria, in Luna's Dreams In Canterlot in an unknown Year,... It was known to take place at a swimming pool that was constructed on an Unknown Date, in 2112, at Night... Plot An Event taking place Before the Plague of Equestria... Luna has a horrifying Nightmare of the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Invasion, and witness the deaths of everyone she cares about, including her future Husband Horace Rivera, also known as Godzilla 2000, along with his best friend Israel Willoughby who sacrifices himself to save her when the FS7 attempt to finish them both... While this music is playing... The Mane 6, Spike Rivera, and Israel, are chilling out in a pool that was designed in 2112, and they were having a great time, but in the mean time Princess Luna, Twilght Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack are thinking of ways to tell Rivera about how they really feel about him, but are too nervous in doing so. Everything is going well. Until They come. An Explosion brings a wall down and Invading FS7 forces 4 android grunts, a Hunter, and A Stryker car. their red eyes proving hostile as they attack the 11 of them, Daryl is killed in the attack and the Mane 6 along with Rivera & Israel and Princess Luna, attempt to escape, but are locked in. Rivera gets killed by the Hunter, along with Spike and Applejack causing Rainbow Dash and Twilight to go rouge and attack the FS7 Invaders, who assumed to have the advantage on them and kill them, Luna, and Israel are the only survivors, and Israel sacrifices himself by throwing Luna into the Pool before dying by the android grunts. Luna later finds a portal at the bottom of the pool and enters only to see Equestria in flames including her older sister mutilated on the ground.She Screams no! Than ended back in her room as the song ends, and finds out it was all a Nightmare. Characters *'Horace Rivera' *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Spike' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Big Macintosh' *'AppleJack' *'Rarity' *'Fluttershy' *'Princess Luna' *'Israel Willoughby' Song The walls so high and you '' won't feel...'' The moon is always spying on your fears... I make it to the golden geek '' and fail... ''So then you throw your fantasy away to fade... Oh and I take... take it in vain... So I fake, fake it again... To Tokyo network stocks I stream... All of my wasted dreams on the screen Oh and I take, take it in vain... So I fake, fake it again Could I not take it in vain? Oh, could I not fake it again? Can't I not take it in pain? Oh, can't I not fake it again? I've sent my heart away, like heroes in the rain (x4) Trivia *''Luna's Nightmare, was a Parody, to the Official DyE Music Video Fantasy, featuring 4 teenagers sneaking into a Pool to show a romantic swim, but turns out to be a blood shed when the teens turn into aliens and kill their friends, leaving the surviving girl to die in the other relm...'' *''The Year of The FanFic Luna's Nightmare Is Unknown., It I stated by 2091riveraisrael, that It took place before the events of the Plague of Equestria...'' *''Luna's Nightmare was completed on the exact same day, that 2091riveraisrael discovered the Song, Fantasy on YouTube.com...'' *''Though taking place before The Plague Of Equestria, Luna's Nightmare was shown to be an Opening Scene before the events, of the FS7 Invasion...'' Category:Fan Fics